Endoscopes are routinely used to provide a visual image of the internal anatomy of a patient while an endoscopic medical device is advanced through the working channel of the endoscope to a desired location within the anatomy. During use of the endoscope, a cap may be coupled to the proximal access port leading to the working channel of the endoscope. The cap, which may have an opening extending therethrough, may reduce the size of the opening of the working channel to accommodate the size of the endoscopic device. However, when an endoscopic device, such as a catheter, sphincterotome, basket, biopsy forceps, snare, or the like, is advanced alongside a guidewire through the opening of the cap, the guidewire distorts the opening such that a good seal around the endoscopic device cannot be maintained. Distortion of the opening of the cap may frustrate the seal around the endoscopic device such that fluids may egress through the opening of the cap past the endoscopic device.
Therefore, a need exists to provide an endoscope cap which may be coupled to the proximal access port of a working channel of an endoscope which may complement an endoscopic device and one or more guidewires while the endoscopic device is positioned in the opening of the cap and the one or more guidewires extend along the endoscopic device. The cap may substantially inhibit the egress of fluid from the working channel while the endoscopic device and one or more guidewires are positioned through the working channel by way of the cap.